Inside Out (Looney Tunes and John de Klein Incredible Tribune Style)
Looney Tunes and John de Klein Incredible Tribune's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Jill - Toodles Galore (Tom and Jerry) *Bill - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Newborn Riley - Dinah (Alice in Wonderland) *3 Year Old Riley - Baby Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Movie 2: A New Generation) *Joy - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Sadness - She-Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Disgust - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Anger - Joe Swanson (Family Guy) *Fear - Pleakley (Lilo and Stitch) *Bing Bong - Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) *Jill's Joy - Love-a-Lot Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Sadness - Gentle Heart Lamb (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Disgust - Cheer Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Anger - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Sadness - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Disgust - Mort Goldman (Family Guy) *Bill's Anger - Pete (Mickey Mouse) *Bill's Fear - Apu Nahasapeemapetilon (The Simpsons) *Meg - Soleil Spacebot (The Spacebots) *3 Year Old Meg - Ana (WarioWare, Inc.) *Dream Director - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Rainbow Unicorn - Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Jangles the Clown - Quackerjack (Darkwing Duck) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Porky Pig (Looney Tunes) *Jordan - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Joy - Playful Heart Monkey (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Sadness - Swift Heart Rabbit (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Disgust - Good Luck Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Anger - Nelson Muntz (The Simpsons) *Jordan's Fear - Milhouse Van Houten (The Simpsons) *Cool Girl - Lydia Deetz (Beetlejuice) *Cool Girl's Friends - Lois Griffin (Family Guy) and Marge Simpson (The Simpsons) *Teacher - Edna Krabappel (The Simpsons) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Mac and Tosh (Looney Tunes) See Also *Inside Out (Looney Tunes and John de Klein Incredible Tribune Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (Looney Tunes and John de Klein Incredible Tribune Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (Looney Tunes and John de Klein Incredible Tribune Style) - Treat Heart Pig Quick Thinking *Inside Out (Looney Tunes and John de Klein Incredible Tribune Style) - She-Loyal Heart Dog We Should Cry *Inside Out (Looney Tunes and John de Klein Incredible Tribune Style) - Pepe Le Pew Five Second Rule *Inside Out (Looney Tunes and John de Klein Incredible Tribune Style) - Joe Swanson My Bad *Inside Out (Looney Tunes and John de Klein Incredible Tribune Style) - Pleakley Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (Looney Tunes and John de Klein Incredible Tribune Style): Proud Heart Cat's First Date? *Inside Out (Looney Tunes and John de Klein Incredible Tribune Style) - Transcripts Gallery Treat Heart Pig in The Care Bears Family.png|Treat Heart Pig as Joy Vlcsnap-2017-08-06-14h17m45s246.png|Pepe Le Pew as Disgust Joe Swanson.png|Joe Swanson as Anger Proud Heart Cat.jpg|Proud Heart Cat as Riley Anderson The Simpsons Homer Simpson.png|Homer Simpson as Bing Bong Category:Looney Tunes and John de Klein Incredible Tribune Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof